


Forget-Me-Not

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Flowers, Language of Flowers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: A Continuation of my friend's story 'Changing Times' by Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell.Ahris receives a gift of flowers from an unknown sender.





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Diaz_Of_Hell/gifts).



Ahris had just received a package in the mail yet again, for the fifth time this week. These were all flowers sent from an unknown sender from somewhere she never even heard of. Even as she carried the new bouquet into the kitchen and began peeling off the top wrapping to reveal the flowers within. A bunch of bright blue flowers with lovely yellow pistols in the center. As she pulled up the tag, she realized what they were.    
  
‘Forget-me-not’s.   
  
Ahris stood there looking dumbly at the flowers in her hand, wondering what this could possibly mean. She only remembered one person so ever give her these but he was currently locked in a maximum security prison. There was no way of him sending these without compromising their location. That would be the last thing he would ever want to do as far as she was concerned. 

Her family were hidden up in the rocky mountains on a property that Esplin had gotten just for them to hide. Of course, like all other things he did, he bought the property under one of his many aliases. No one wpuld be able to trace him back to their home, no one.   
  
“But who sent me these and how did they know where I was?” Ahris mumbled to herself, lightly running her index finger over one of the petals. 

 

* * *

 

_ <They are called forget-me-nots Ahris.> Esplin was practically vibrating with excitement as he handed her the flowers with a smile. His eyes curled while he gently brushed one of her ears with his finger before pulling away. <I do hope with these you will not forget me.> _

_ Ahris almost rolled her eyes at his corniness but she had to give it to him for trying. It wasn’t like he knew what dating or romance was really. He just liked her and as far as he was concerned, that was more than good enough for him.  _ __  
__  
_ “Thanks Esplin, but what makes you think I might forget you?” Ahris asked, already heading to her cabinet to grab a vase to put these in.  _ __  
_  
_ __ <Because we might not always be together.> Esplin replied, not even blinking. 

_ Ahris stopped dead, her hand on the vase. She could feel her heart sink for a moment as she realized he was right. One day, either she or him, will be gone. But when wasn’t known and she didn’t even want to think about it to be honest. After all, there was no chance anyone was going to break them apart right? _ __  
__  
_ “Don’t worry about it you idiot.” Ahris playfully scolded him as she pulled the vase down and put the flowers in. She walks to the sink and begins filling the vase with cold water. “That might never happen.” _ __  
__  
_ <I have many enemies Ahris.> Esplin said gravely. <Very many.> _ __  
__  
_ “Yeah but they’re a bunch of chicken shits who won’t even  _ **_try_ ** _ to attack you.” Ahris chuckled as she placed the vase of blue flowers onto the table before him.  _ __  
__  
_ <....> Esplin was staring down silently at her with all four of his eyes. He brought his hands to her cheeks before gently pressing down, his breath billowing into her face. <Just promise me you will not forget.> _ __  
__  
_ Ahris felt her heart sway like a fragile flower in the breeze at his deathly serious look. Yet behind those intense green eyes was worry and fear. He really was afraid of her forgetting him.  _ __  
__  
_ “Oh Esplin please.” She leaned up and kissed one of his cheeks, breaking into a grin. “Really, don’t worry. I won’t forget about you, I promise. Really.” _ __  
__  
_ Esplin’s shoulders went slack and he looked away, ears angling back. <Very well.. Thank you Ahris.> _ __  
__  
_ Ahris sighed at him but continued to smile. “No problem.” _ __  


* * *

__

Ahris was startled out of her thoughts as she heard a knock on the door. For a moment she wondered why Baltair or Vanessa would be knocking on the door but then she realized that they  _ wouldn’t _ . Someone was at the door…   
  
“Coming…” Ahris called as she pushed away from her chair. She dusted herself off for a moment then walked off to the door, cautiously picking up the dracon beam off of the table on the way to the door.    
  
She twisted the knob and slowly pulled the door open, peeking through the crack. She was startled to find an Alloran-like face peering back at her through the crack. She was quick to whip out the dracon beam, throwing the door open to aim it at the andalite. At first they looked surprised and even stepped back, raising their tail. But after a moment or two, they cocked their head curiously before breaking into a smile.    
  
<Ahris, must you jump at shadows.> The andalite teased as he whipped his tail forward.    
  
Ahris let out a yelp of pain as they knocked the weapon away from her hand with their tail, sending it clattering across the floor. Ahris scrambled back as she looked into the eyes of the andalite, her heart thumping painfully in her chest.    
  
Where were her children?!    
  
Were they alright?!    
  
Why was this andalite here?

How did they know who she was?!

But her flying thoughts quickly still as the andalite cornered her and leaned down. Rough warm hands pressed against her cheeks as those yellow eyes of theirs curled into a smile. Ahris’ eyes grew wide as the andalite kissed her for a moment longer then let go of her cheeks.    
  
<Ahris, I thought you said you wouldn’t forget me.> The andalite scolded, amused. They were flicking the end of their tail gently back and forth almost like one would wag their finger as someone.   
  
Ahris’ thoughts raced for a moment before she sucked in a nervous breath. Could it really be him? Could he really be actually free? But… how? How could he be? 

There was only one way to find out.   
  
“Esp… Esplin?”   
  
The andalite smiled wider as he pressed his hands on her cheeks once again, deepening his odd kiss.    
  
<Yes Ahris, it is me… I have finally come home.>


End file.
